


Incubus?

by misterbananakun



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Up NCT Dream, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterbananakun/pseuds/misterbananakun
Summary: in which donghyuck isn't actually an incubus, mark is just irresistible.





	Incubus?

"you're a demon," mark groans, exasperated. donghyuck is pushing him down and climbing up, planting kisses up his neck and jaw. "a sex demon."

donghyuck pauses, probably to contemplate taking that as an insult or a compliment. "so an incubus," donghyuck grin at him, so its clearly the latter, the mischief in his eyes clear as a freshwater lake. "i like that idea."

mark rolls his eyes. he doesn't actually knows what an incubus is, but he doesnt like it already. "i'm serious. can you chill for like a second? we just made out like 5 minutes ago."

donghyuck really stops this time, looking at mark like he's completely offended.

"is it my fault you're hot? do you have any idea how many people wants to bone you? and im not even talking about our fans."

mark flushes, he can't help it. donghyuck's talking about him like he's some kind of sexy, being, which is so not true. the firdt time they ever kissed, mark bit donghyucks lip so hard they bled. that's how unsexy mark is.

"that's not--"

"of course you dont get it," donghyuck scoffs. "you're not jealous at all. i like you more than you like me after all."

"not true!" mark says quickly, even as he wonders how affection and love can be measured objectively. but he knows he likes donghyuck a whole damn lot, even if not the most.

donghyuck looks down at him, scrutinizing. 

"liar. you never initiate anything, you never want to watch movies with me anymore, and you just said 'okay' when i asked you how my kissing technique was!" 

"i'm shy!" mark blurts out, realizing how utterly lame that was. "i just--i'll try to inititiate stuff. promise." 

donghyuck sighs and cups marks cheeks and says, "how are you so cute, mark lee?" which obviously makes mark blush fiercely.

mark decides enough is enough and rolls them over, pinning donghyuck down onto the floor by his hands. he's making good of his promise, he thinks, as he leans down and kisses donghyuck sound on the mouth. 

donghyuck makes a pleased whining sound in his throat, his hips already pushing up to meet mark's. 

"you're insatiable," mark says, amused. there's a pretty flush in donghyucks cheeks too, full lips slightly apart as he breathes heavily. 

"incubus, remember?" he whispers, and pulls mark down again.


End file.
